bleach_and_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Jinora
'''Jinora '''is the first child and eldest daughter of Tenzin and Pema, and granddaughter of the late Avatar Aang and Katara. She lives on Air Temple Island with her parents and three younger siblings: Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. Besides being a master airbender, Jinora has an avid interest in books and is a quite girl in general. Background Physical Appearance Jinora is a young girl with light skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair with bangs closed on both sides of her face resembling closed-up pigtails and the end of her hair in a bun with a red ribbon. Her most distinctive trait on her forehead is her Airbending arrow-head tattoos which she gained after the fall of the Red Lotus with the standard blue color. She also wears the standard Airbender Wingsuit. Personality Jinora is a quietly reserved, intelligent, studious girl, much different from her younger, more rambunctious siblings. Out of Tenzin and Pema's four children, she is the calmest and most mature. However, she does like to tease her siblings from time to time, causing her sister to perceive her as "mean and bossy". Although still young, Jinora displays a great amount of courage, as she was willing to exchange her soul in favor of the world's well-being when she was being used as leverage to coerce Korra into opening the Northern spirit portal,20 as well as prolong the separation of her soul and body in order to aid the world by finding Raava. She enjoys reading historical fiction, as well as her father's journals chronicling his adventures with her grandfather, Avatar Aang, and the adventures of Aang and his friends. She also has an interest in playing Pai Sho, and is starting to find boys interesting, which troubles her father greatly. Jinora is the most spiritual in her family, believing that she had always had a connection with spirits. With the help of a group of spirits that she met, Jinora was able to enter the Spirit World with Korra. History Powers and Abilities *Airbending Master - Jinora is an airbending master who has displayed an excellent variety of skills. This was evident when Korra earthbent Jinora and Ikki into the air and she used airbending to glide down, and later when she defeated the Lieutenant when Air Temple Island came under attack. Also, she is able to use a glider and has mastered the air scooter, a move invented by her late paternal grandfather, Aang. Her skills in combat and natural agility allow her to go toe-to-toe with even the most agile of Equalist chi blockers. Her airbending abilities also supplement her fighting skills by giving her the element of surprise so that she may gain the first strike, as well as enhanced mobility. She is proficient in the use of a glider, able to fly at a rapid pace and carrying someone along with her, be it on her back or held by her legs. Her overall proficiency and knowledge of the airbending skills and teachings have ultimately made her father give her the blue arrow tattoos, the symbol of a true master. **Spiritual Projection - Jinora can also combine her airbending with her spiritual powers to projecting her spirit out of her body and travel to another location in a matter of seconds. By locking on to people's energy, she frequently uses this technique to track people down or call for help when she is in a dire situation. To utilize the technique and maintain the projection, Jinora must be able to focus, which requires a peaceful and quiet environment. *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Strong Life-Force - According to Katara, Jinora's life energy was notably strong, as she was able to survive an extensive period of time with her body and soul separated, as her spirit had been trapped in the Spirit World. *Child Genius - Being well-read, Jinora has a great general knowledge, ranging from historic facts to the workings of recent technology and the habits of fauna. Many Shinigami such as Renji and Nanao call her a "female image of Captain Hitsugaya". *Spiritual Awareness Equipment *Wingsuit Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Airbenders Category:Tenzin's Family Category:Air Nation Category:United Republic Category:Main Characters Category:Team Avatar